I May Fall
by renee.l.watson.3
Summary: The White Fang are rising, The creatures of Grimm are getting stronger, it seems the world is falling into despair, team RWBY are trying their best to make the world a better place whilst fighting their own demons. It seems Meiko from Team MRDR has other plans. hell bent on fixing her past her journey takes a dangerous turn as she searches to destroy the person that ruined her life


hello! i'm a new member to this website so i'm still trying to get the hang of things. this is my RWBY fanfiction with my OC's and it may not follow the canon storyline precisely but I hope you enjoy it anyway. any details that I get wrong or you think I should change i'm happy to hear your opinion on, most of all I hope you enjoy the story.

CHAPTER ONE: Home

Every time Meiko closed her eyes, she could see it. The screams, the terror and the pain in their eyes as they fell to their bloodied deaths. She could feel the sweat slither down the back of her neck, her tiny hands clench into small balls of fury, the tears of despair as her father holds a hand over her mouth, hushing her. Telling her to be quiet.

They were under attack.

The Grimm were everywhere, surrounding them and encasing them into what seemed to be a living tomb. She wanted to scream. Her eyes, almost squinted shut to hide away from the horror of it all but for some reason, through the smallest slits of her eyes, she watched the hazy figures try to run for their lives.

"Remember" he whispered almost harshly in her ears, he brushed the strands of black hair from her face and kissed her pale cold skin. "Remember, they can smell and sense fear" he tightened his grip before letting go slowly, almost in apprehension. She clutched onto her father's large overused jumper and squeezed, clenching her teeth as her nostrils flared in an attempted to calm her heart rate down. He pressed a hand to her chest and smiled. The sounds of screams and explosions surrounding them. "Good girl." He muttered, drawling. "Good girl" they were crouched behind the tall bushes that masked themselves in snow.

"d-daddy" she, the five year old seemed to whisper with a hint of shock, her chest rising and falling fast as she leant her back against him. But he seemed to be watching for something. Waiting for the right moment. He seemed to be preparing himself for something grand. She could feel his heart too, and it was pounding with excitement.

At that moment a creature of Grimm crouched before their hiding spot. Behind it was the scene of fellow travellers, nomads and villagers, fighting for their lives with the little resources they had. Sticks, bricks, rocks, some tried to use their semblance but without the proper training, it became a useless struggle. The Grimm rose its nostrils to the bushes and flared them, Sniffing strongly before growling lowly. It rose its claws. Her heart spiked and her father cursed.

"Damn" something in his eyes sparked and his body glowed a pale white before he grabbed the little girl and disappeared into thin air, appearing behind it and skidding to a stop as he breathed against her neck heavily. It had been a long time since he had used his semblance in battle.

Her father placed her down and stood in front of her in a protective stance. The Grimm growled and swiftly turned around, its beady red eyes glaring towards them as it prowled around them. Meiko stumbled back, her eyes now watering.

"d-daddy!" he pushed her backwards as the Grimm's head snapped towards her and let out a bestial roar before lunging towards her, her father pulled out the spear attached to his back and spun it shakily in his hands, the tip of the spear glinted within the light of the moon and he narrowed his eyes.

"It's okay… I'll protect you" Meiko trembled, her hands shaking as a buzz began to ring in her ears, the explosions seemed to surround her. The smell of dust was everywhere, and its particles could be seen if glancing closely enough. Almost covering her vision in a red mist. Her heart pounded faster.

Her father swung his spear towards the Grimm's face and a sickening crunch was heard as the spear snapped in half and the Grimm stumbled to the side, shaking its head in confusion before growling again. It swiped with its claws throwing its weight towards him. He once again glowed and in a flash of light his figure blurred and rounded to the back of the beast before slamming the remaining of the spear into its hind legs causing it to howl in pain as blood seeped through the wound. By that point, her father looked pale and fragile. His back hunched as his breathed heavily and tossed the useless spear to the side. The look of determination and excitement in his eyes never faded as the beast limped but continued to move ferociously towards him. A hateful glint in its eyes. Suddenly its speed increased and caught her father off guard, swinging a dark claw towards his waist and sending him gliding through the air, crashing through several trees and skidding to the ground. Even from where she stood, frozen in fear. She could see the blood linger on the pure snow white floor. Her eyes widened and her throat clogged up. Her hands trembled further.

"D-daddy? D-daddy don't sleep.." she hiccupped and gasped breathlessly as she took a shaken step towards his body, but the grimm whipped around and growled towards her, it's heated breath and serrated teeth was enough to cause her to stumble backwards. The fear began to eat away at her soul. Her very being. It was at that moment that she knew she was doomed.

Meiko jolted awake from her resting place and winced as she groaned and rolled over. It was autumn and the orange and brown leaves were stuck to her back, her clothes were scuffed and dirtied by the very graces of the earth. She back was pressed against a hard and uncomfortable boulder that was covered with a thin make shift blanket that was her black jacket. She sat up quickly and her long black hair flowed over her shoulders in a quick whip as she tried to calm her breathing, she slammed a fist into the mud covered ground and gritted her teeth together before sighing, looking up at the clear blue sky. She placed a hand above her eyes to shield them from the light before looking around. She had resorted to sleeping in a small park across from town, her coffin shaped bag that was practically the size of her body lay beside her and she couldn't help but pulled it closer to her and inhale the old scent of her father. She shook her head and stood up. She didn't have time to waste. Just as she was about to pack up her things her phone rang, buzzing in the pocket of her torn and worn trousers, her body ached at the small movement but she managed to answer the phone in time and with a tired and worn voice she spoke almost hoarsely.

"Hello?" there was static before a frantic reply.

"MEIKO! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHERE ARE YOU WE-" she sighed and held the phone between her shoulder and her ear whilst slowly beginning to pack up.

"Rayne calm down, I'm fine. I just had some business to take care of" she grunted a little as she swung her coffin onto her back and set the straps in place. "I'll be back at the dorms in a few minutes I promise." Down the phone, she could hear the male sigh before grumbling underneath his breath.

"You want to become a huntress right?" Meiko seemed confused by the question but replied with a yes anyway. "Then you have to stop these disappearing acts Meiko, it's costing the team remember that" she nodded stiffly and her voice lowered.

"Agreed." She hung up the phone and with an aching body she began to make her way to her newest of homes. One of which her plans would soon flourish into a reality and she could finally set the troubles in her past straight. She couldn't care less about the people of vale, vacuo, mistral, or anywhere else in fact, she wasn't becoming a huntress to protect people she didn't know. Humans had led to their own downfall against the white fang and the overpopulation of Grimm, and in contradiction, the Faunus were being led astray too easily. Meiko had no intention of trying to fix an already broken world. Shattered like the moon. No, Meiko had a different ghoul in site for herself. As selfish as it seemed, it seemed she could never move on unless she fixed the rights of her past. The things she allowed to slip by and she was willing to do anything in order to help achieve those goals.

She felt almost sorry for those she had to work with. To them, she would be slacking off, disappearing and never coming back until the time of which she was definitely needed to make an appearance. After living with her teammates for nearly three weeks, her bed was always the coldest. She only knew their first and last names, their ages and the weapons they wielded, she didn't care too much for their semblance, and she definitely didn't want to care about their pasts. That being due to the fact that she knew that with knowing a person's past came the weight of a burden. And she already had the burden of her own past to carry around in her. The surrounding aura of death.

But as she tied her silk black hair into a pony tail and walked amongst the humans of vale. She knew that sooner or later the truth would have to be revealed, one way or another, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'm back" she muttered as the opened the door to their dorm, but there was nothing but silence that met her. Like an old and wise friend. She sighed, of course she was more than late. It was half an hour into lunch and they wouldn't have waited for her that long. As she entered the room she took in the sweet scents of blossom flowers Raine was growing on the windowsill beside her single bed, the bright and vibrant colours of the band posters that Rin had plastered all over their walls. Feel the air conditioning blast the nape of her neck, Daisuke usually complained about being hot all the time, and felt the need to blast the air conditioning to the point of where she could imagine that everyone wore extra layers before they went to bed at night. The only absence that had yet to fill the room was Maiko's music, the heavy thrum of the base, the high pitches and the fast tempo of the drum loops, it was something that soothed her, as well as the only thing that helped her concentrates.

With sluggish steps she proceeded to take a CD out of her bag and placed it inside the white and black CD player with the initials MRDR on the front in a bloody red colour, before she hit play and began to strip her clothes off. The heavy guitar rift began to play almost immediately and Meiko could feel the Goosebumps on her skin rise up, the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up as she took off her clothes and finally stepped into the shower. Letting the warm water wash away the dirt and blood that had matted itself into her hair, she pressed her forehead against the glass of the shower before closing her eyes. The heat was overwhelmingly pleasant and the music was sending vibes through her body unlike ever before.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair up with a towel and covering her body too. She heard the door slam shut and was immediately on the balls of her feet. Her footsteps silent. Once she opened the door almost silently she spotted Rin on her bed, holding the coffin case she had been lugging around, she was on the verge of unzipping it.

"don't touch my weapon" Rin jumped and fell off the bed in surprise before popping back up with her hand in salute towards Meiko, a bright smile on her face as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes ma'am!" Meiko sighed at the energetic girl and turned the music off, the shivers and Goosebumps that quickly appeared on her skin soon disappeared. Rin stood up and fiddled with the pink strands of her hair that was styled into two long pony tail that flowed down to her hips. "Where were you? We waited for you in the dining hall…Dai even saved you some food and a seat!" she exclaimed a little before quietening down, and plopping down on Meiko's bed. "Where were you last night… or in fact every night since we've been put in a team... is it because I put my pet lizard on your bed?" Meiko frowned and shook her head silently before ruffling her hair, towel drying her hair.

"No… of course not. I just have a lot of business to attend to" she spoke curtly, once she finished drying her hair she picked up her head band that had two black horns on top of it and slid it into her hair.

"Meiko…" Rin pouted a little and pulled at her pony tails. "You do know we're here for you right? I- I mean I know Raine can be a little strict and harsh, and I know daisuke seems to always be a prick but they mean well. In the end they'd risk their lives for us you know?" Meiko paused and sighed before looking at Rin with a small smile.

"I know. I just prefer to do things on my own… I'll work on the team work" she said with little truth in her words, though Rin seemed completely happy with the response. Her pink eyes widened before she smiled brightly and lunged towards her, wrapping her arms around her in a bear hug.

"Yay!" Meiko grunted and her tan skin flushed red a little as she gritted her teeth. Struggling against the girl's surprisingly strong grip.

"Yay…"

"so today students, you will be tested on your skills in battle, as well as the use of your semblance alongside your weapon" Glynda Goodwitch stood proud and tall in the centre of the area, a projection of the teams and all their names was placed on the wall opposite their seats. She continued to pace the arena as she held the tablet within her hands. Unbeknown to the students, professor Ozpin and James ironwood were watching the students in the observation room, hidden from the seeking eyes.

Ozpin sighed and lifted the mug of coffee to his lips, hesitant to begin drinking as James seemed to pace behind him.

"You have no need to be nervous" Ozpin spoke smoothly, finally taking a sip from the mug and tapping his cane against the floor. "These students achieved a placement at this academy for a reason James. They have potential"

"How long Oz?" he spoke abruptly and almost held a rough tone in his pitch. "how long do you plan on depending on this children who are hardly ready for battle" at the words that flew from his mouth Ozpin sighed and turned his back to him, watching Glynda from below explaining the rules of the battle practise. "Do you honestly think that these children could win a war?" he said harshly and rolled his left shoulder. Ozpin placed more weight upon his cane and sighed.

"You underestimate these children far too much James. Patience was always a virtue. Remember that" he held the mug close to his lips but couldn't seem to take another sip with the unnerving feeling the rode within his stomach. James stiffened and walked up to him with his arms held behind his back. His posture straight.

"Look at them" he said slowly. "Look at them Oz, they are nothing but children, children who wield dangerous weapons and powers beyond what their control and imagination could bare. Children who are too young to understand the weight that has been set upon their shoulders" he turned to look at Ozpin with a dark look in his eyes. "They will never be ready in time"

Ozpin placed his mug down, a rare action on his part, and the cane in his hand was clenched within a tight fist. "I think what you may be forgetting James" Ozpin paused and pushed the frame of his glasses up as he smiled down at the arena, the bright blonde haired teacher had finished her speech and was beginning to pair students up. "Is that we were born in a time were democracy seemed to be the solution to most things, democracy would help lead us to a world and mental state of peace between the Faunus and the humans. Where the white fang would no longer hate but disband and its members follow the flow of normality of peace. Helping each other survive against the creatures of Grimm of which never seemed to fade" he sighed. "Those young students have lived and been through rougher times than we could ever dream. And it is because of that, that I believe they know the weight of the world is on their shoulders, as well as all of our futures. There will be times where they will act like the children they are supposed to be and that is fine. Let them behave in such a way." He closed his eyes. "They won't be able to be children forever. They'll become heroes when the time is right. For now?" he smiled delicately as Glynda began to line up the first two students. "We watch, and wait"

James stared at him before sighing and turning away. "There's a reason I brought my men Ozpin, suggest you take that as a warning. If you'll do nothing but wait upon these children than I may have to take matters into my own hands" he sits back down in his seat and leans his head against his hand as he sighed once more. "I've known you for years, and I've never seen you so passive"

"You'll see soon enough"

thank you for reading I will try to update this as often as I can!

CW


End file.
